The Greaser Chronicles Part 3: The Color of Green
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: By Jade. Sequel to I'll be that Girl. What happenes when Jade and Soda's relationship is on the rocks? How will they fix it? Can it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

The Color of Green  
By: Hollie Nelson  
  
Disclaimer- I own NONE of these characters, so get over it. Jade is a creation of my mind, even though she's in Pixie Moon Angel's story called "I'll be that Girl". Is that it? Ok,good! On with the frickin' story!  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"OK,OK I'll go do it all right but only if you will please quit yelling at us," stormed out Jade a spunky 16 year old with a rep that she had to defend at all costs. Her and her friend Angel were being hasled by Charels, a little stuck up snotty smarty pants boy who wouldn't get off Angel's back for not takeing out the garbage   
"So hows things been going between you and Johnny?" asked Jade as they were walking down the road, and as soon as she said his name Angel's face turned a pinkish color.  
"Fine and like it is any of your bussnesse if it wasn't!" she said, sounding like she was about to punch her right in the face.  
"Well miss priss!,"Jade said with a kinda joking tone in her voice. As they walked down the road to the trash dumster they heard blaring music and over the music fighting. They droped the trash bag in the middle of the road and made a running bee-line to Ponyboy and Soda's house!   
"Whats going on in here!," yelled Angel!   
"Nothing!", replyed Darry, who had just went over and turned the music down."Why would there be anything going on in here?" Darry asked sounding cofused by what Angel was taking about.  
"Well Nim-witt here," Ponyboy said pointing to Soda "decided to turn the radio on full blast and the only way me and Darry could talk to each other was to yell and that's probally what you heard us doing!"   
"Soda what's the matter with you? I thought you guys were getting jumped by those Soc's again. They've already hit some of the other people's houses in this neighborhood looking for us!", said Jade sounding like it had no effect on her. Jade was always like that if it hadn't happened to her then it probbly never will.  
"So hey Jade wanna go for a walk?," asked Soda with a hopeful tone in his voice that hinted that he was hoping she would say yes.  
"Sure why not? It's not like I have a social life anyway!"   
"Come on then!" They walked out of the house holding hands  
  
As they walked Soda was dying to ask Jade questions about herself. But he thought she would be mad. He didn't know how open she was about her past but was willing to risk it all to find out why he could tell that everyday she was in pain not real pain like blood, scratches, pain but like the pain in your heart when you know something's missing.  
"So, umm, Jade how did your life all begin?" he asked timidly.  
"Well, you know it's a short story and i can tell you really want to hear it, so sit down!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for now. Review or flame, I don't give a flying fudge. But if you do flame, leave your e-mail address so I can say " fuck you,too", or explain the story so that you'll understand it. Got it? Good! See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well my mom and dad were car theives. They would go out and steal certian cars from people for money. One day they were out walking around a store and a guy that they had done bussness for came up and shot them both right then and there,as I was standing there! He grabbed me and took off running! And trust me it's hard to run while you have me screaming and kicking. So a guy pulled up he threw me into the back seat and sped off. But me just learning how to put my adttitude to good use I stood up and kicked the guy that was driving in the head, he was knocked out and we crashed. When i woke up i was in the hospital. The nurse said I'd been there for about 2 months!"   
"God, 2 months! Why were you in there that long?" Soda asked sounding suprised!   
  
"Well dude, I went through the windsheild because I was standing up, remeber!?"   
  
"OH OK!"   
  
She sat up looked around for a second and continued.  
  
"Well they figured since my parents were dead they'd put me in a foster home, which didn't settle with me to much so I ran away! Twenty-seven times they put me some where else! So this time they never did catch me. And that's how I ended up on the streets. Then Joe and Angel found me and I've stayed with them ever since. And when I was ten they put me in Juvie for four years! So when I was fourteen I got back out again. So then I started to see what was all out there. And when I heard where Angel was I got a car by stealing it and found Joe and came looking for Angel. And that's about it!"   
  
"There's got to be more than that come on",Soda stormed out. "Come on, don't leave me hangin!"   
  
"Well I'm sorry to upset you but those were the major events in my life! You can either take them or leave 'em but you got to chose!"   
  
Soda was so mad he didn't find out any thing he wanted to! So all he did was say good night to her after he kissed her for about an hour on his sofa with everyone in the room and took himself to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, that's it for now, peps. Well, later, much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3. I only own Jade, remember? On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
OH!,how Soda could stand to be around her at this time no one knew, all they knew was that he was mad at her because of something she said! But the real case was it was something she didn't say! He knew that, that wasn't all of her story,and he intended to find out what was missing! The day went off normal as could be until Soda had to open his big mouth! "Jade hay look i know it's not my buieness to say this to you but i want to know why is it everytime i look at you i see pain,i see a girl who has been throuhg so much why won't you tell me!,i think of this not prying into your personal life but as someone who cares about you, please whats the other half!, your like a book that has a lock you only let me read what you want and that don't flot with me right now!, so tell or i think i'll add somethingeles to your sob list that you not going to tell anyone!" "Soad i never i thought i say this to but your a real jerk!, AND SO WHAT I HAVE A BAD LIFE IT DON'T CONCERN YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" "So here then Jade get out a pen and paper or maybe your journal thing and let me comeferm that it's OVER!!!" And with that said they both turned and walked away in oposites ways! So it happened not in anyones willdest derams Soda + Jade were no more!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, short, but oh well. You wanna complain, you can kiss my ass. At least I'm writting this. :) Well, Later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four and nothing has changed. I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ok things went for the worst as you could imagin! So many things went wrong! Jade got 2 weeks out of school suspension, for giveing Soda a bloody nose in the boys bathroom, and to top it all off she left him in there! Soda on the other hand had to take vilonce classes for a month on why you should never hit a lady! Jade after hitting him so many times had a broken wrist! They couldn't stand each other any more! Jade decided she'd rather stand being around Charles in stead of Soda so she went to live with Dotty and Charles! After that Soda was out raged he started to put stuff in her looker at school and do things that Angel would do to Charles except turn her hair blue she'd like that! And as if that wasn't enough Jade got fired from Skeeter's because she was making to much of a comstion like when Soda and Ponyboy and the restof the gang came in and order she would give Soda his pizza alright right in his lap! Even in his face! Dotty helped her out by getting her a job at their local Wal-Mart! Which was fine by her since Soda hated to shop,and every once an a while she'd see Darry shoping and go and say hi but never metioned Soda's name, not once! When Katie found out that Soda was single Jade was her new best friend! Where ever Jade went Katie went and her brainless bunch of droids weren't to far behind! Things weren't looking up for Soda either! He didn't have a job to get fired from because he already got fired from it because of Jade! His boss said he was spending to much time with her when she came in then working! But he was going get that job back even it killed him! The pay was real nice and all he had to do was stand around and wait for a customer to come up and ring their items up and not even have to do any math! YEAH, thats the job for him! He got to sit in a nice cool room with a TV and everything! Soda WAS,going to get that job back!  
  
"Hi,umm Mr.Kalp i was wondering you got anyone to fill that spot for cashgier?" Soda asked scared half to death that he'd say Yes! "No, why?!" "You don't then can i have it back then?" "Well Soda my boy i don't think your ready for it now i mean with you and that girl,i wish i could remeber teenage love!" "So could i!", Soda mummurered under his breath! "What was her name again,OH yes Jade now i remeber!" "Slut!" he said but just a tad bit louder! "Well sir were no longer... together!" "OH,i'm so sorry to hear that!" "It's ok i don't think i ever really like her anyway so can i have that spot or not?!",he said this time sounding really anoyed! "Well when can you start?" "Right now!", he said with excitement! "Sure Pepsi you can have the job!" "Yes!!!" He jumped up with a smile going from one ear to another on his face! He was so happy he didn't even relize that Mr.Kalp called him the wrong name!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review, please. Later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing has changed. I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"STOP IT!!!",screamed Jade! Who was going to tell off Katie and her zombie slaves at lunch, and to top that all off Soda was in the cafateria and heard every bit of it! "Would you stuck butt cookies get the fu..." "NOW, Miss.West,said the princple,"I don't know what they let you do in your other school but here we will tolarate that type of lanuage,and i'd like to see you in my office after lunch!" "What other school!",laughed Soda and all the people he was sitting with! "Yeah what ever besides Katie i don't want to go to jail for killing retards!",she said walking out of the cafateria! "Now Miss.West!" "Yeah,yeah i'm going i'm going! Soda and the other buch of jerks broke the slience with the loudest laughs in the world! For her pride of being the tough girl in the school she got 2 more weeks of out of school suspention and it all sarted that comeing Monday! And so upon them doing that Jade sliped a little note into Soad's looker that read,  
Hay Soda i heard how you and all your friends were laughing at me in the cafateria and i think you forgot that i know where you sleep!  
Have a nice day,  
Jade West!!!  
  
and with haveing been said went straight to Bradley's house that night just in case!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review! Later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing's changed. I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Monday came and Angel felt bad that Jade would have to sit home all day so agreed to play hookie for a few days so she wouldn't get lonely! "So what do you want to do today?" "I don't know what do you want to do!" "Let's go hyjax Skeeter for some of his left over food?" "Ok but your going to do all the hyjaxing,!"laughed Angel as they ran out the front door! "Can you belive she wrote me a note like that!" complaned Soda as him Two-bit and Ponyboy were walking home from school! "Hay man don't let a hoe like that get ya bummed!" Two-bit said whinking at Ponyboy! "HAY, look i may not like her now but she is not a hoe and if she was why would i have gone out with her besides i don't go out with hoe's like Katie! thats your job Two-bit !" And haveing Soda said that he turned right to an open feild where him and Jade went when they were talking about her child hood! "And that my dear Pony, is a man in denile learn it wisely!",smiled Two-bit and left Ponyboy to watch his older brother just keep walking deeper into the feild until he couldn't even see the top of his head! "Women!!!", Ponyboy said with a shake of his head, and kept right on walking!  
"Hay Angel i feel takeing a walk i'll meet up with you later at Dotty's house ok?!" "Ok see ya when you get there!" And they walked their different ways! As Jade walked she could swear she was being followed! And she was right! Katie and all those other freaks, went told the Soc's about last Thursday! And they were tixed!!! So them and some really big guys were trailing her in thier Mustang Gt's and there was two cars full, and before she new it she was on the ground surounded screaming her lungs out for help! Relizing that there was no one there she did the next best try to fight them off but ended up geting herself beaten up, she had no chance to win with a broken wrist so when she relized there was no use useing all her energy, cuz she couldn't win she rolled herself into the tightest ball you've ever seen and continued to yell for help noing that soon enough someone would hear her! And Soda did!!! "Dally come on Two-bit, Ponyboy,Darry, Abgel come on i can hear Jade screaming she needs our help!" And they all took off running! When they got everyone standing around her had a stick or something mental hitting her with it! But it was almost was like they knew that everybody would be comeing so the people from the second car jumped out to take on the rest of the gang while the other people ganged up on Jade! It was manly Katie hitting her and yelling "you ain't so tough now are you?!"! "Jade no come on you can do this don't just lay there get up!,Soda screamed just loud enough for Jade to hear him! And he knew that she could hear him! "I know you can bounce back from this...!" "Shut up you greaser before i give you a nice little wuppin!",yelled one the Soc guys beateing up Jade! Blood, it was all over! The ground, the people, all of the objests being useed in the fight! "Jade come get...!" "Would someone please shut him up!" Someone yelled from the back! And with haveing that said the biggest one out of the bunch steped forward! "With pleasure!" He said reaching out and grabbing Soda by his hair and dragging him about 10 yards and started kicking him! No one could do anything but watch the horror! There was just enough people to hold every one there to where they couldn't move! "NOOO!!!" Jade screamed out and all of hell was leshed upon the Soc's! They were falling left and right to ground then loading up in their cars! All the ones that had a hold of Darry,Angel,Ponyboy,and the rest let go and ran for their lifes!!! As soon as they all had gone Jade ran straight to Soda's side! Luckly he only had some bruies and cuts and scaps! Jade looked at him he smiled all he got say was "see i told you could do it" before she calapsed into his arms!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review. Later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing's changed. I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
He carried her to his house and told Ponyboy to clean up his room and clear off his bed so he could lay her on it! After he got her to his room, he never left her side! He promised that as soon as she woke up he was going to take her to the hospital! 6 hours passed until she finally got up! "Hay there, how you feeling my big brave girl!,Soda said with a smile, and she smiled a bit to but he could tell it was hard for her to do it! "Look i promised that as soon as you woke up i was going to take you to the hospital and your going to go! So don't fight this time!" "Ok sound's great Soda!" She said with out even a nasty look! Soda went down stairs and sat down on the couch with a very puzzled look on his face! "What's up Soda what's with the look?!", Two-bit said! "Is she up?" "Yeah she's up but when i told her that she had to go to the hospital she just said ok!,and i don't get it!" "Well you know Soda she's in a lot of pain right know, so maybe she knows that they'll help her!", Angel said trying to cheer him up! "Yeah i gusse", he said still with the puzzled look on his face! But in his heart he knew that wasn't it, there was something eles to her that wasn't right!  
As they all went up strairs to help her to the car she was still laying down and when Dally demanded she stand up, she couldn't! "What's wrong with her!!!, Angel screamed out, as Darry rolled her over to check her back! They had come to find out that she laying in a puddle of blood on the bed from her back, it had been spilt from all those objects they were hitting her with! Darry informed every one to go out of the room and he'd be out in a second! Soda demanded he stay with her! And Darry agreed! As he shut the door to the room he had a worried look to him! "You guys she lost alot of blood she's to weak to stand up, but i think theres something eles so we have to get her to the hospital, and Angel i need you tell Soda!" ME!!!, Angel stormed out,"why me?!" "Well if one of us guys tell him about it he's lible to punch our lights out, but your a girl,no offence he won't hit you!!!" "Great, sure i'll tell him about it!" "Good know let's get her to the hospital!!!" And they all went in to get her!  
When they arrived Soda was the first one out because while the car was still moveing he kicked the door open and jumped out! He fell and busted his knee cap wide open but keep on running! About 2 seconds after he got in 3 people came running out with a wheel chair! Loaded her up in it and rushed her to emergency room! As they were waiting in the waiting room Darry gave Angel the que to go and tell Soda! "Come on Soda let's go get some coffe!", Angel demanded! "BUT...!" "NOW!!!" Angel interupted him! When they got to the coffe shop they both sat down and Angel thought of the best way to tell him! "UMMM, Soda look theres something i have to tell you!" "What?" "Well Jade's lost a lot of blood and all but ummm, Darry thinks theres something eles wrong with her!" "LIKE WHAT?!!!, He said with rage in his eyes! You could tell that he still had feelings for her! " i mean i know it's all my fault!, if i hadn't of broken up with her then she would have been safe with me!!!" "I'll never be able to forgive myself if she dosen't make it!!!" He said with a tears forming in his eyes! " I LOVE HER!!!" And with that Angel hugged him close and didn't even mind that her shirt was getting wet in the process! " Will an Angel and a Soda please report to waiting room 6 please, report to waiting room 6 Thank You!!!",the intercom annoced and they both looked at each other for a second and darted straight for it!!! When they got there the doctor was just walking out and had a troubled look on his face! "Are you the party with a, Jade West?" The doctor asked looking around! "Yes, we are!" Soda said while him and Angel steped forward! "OK, i have good news and bad news!" The good news...!" "Yeah,yeah look were not in the mood for good news so whats the bad news!!!" Dally said interupthing him! "OK, she's temperarerly paralyzied!" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!", Angel stromed out! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DOC?!!!!!" "NO!!!" "Ok so whats the good news!", Two-bit asked! "That we can fick it!!!","she has some kind of metal between her spinal cord that hit it and now she's paralyzied from the stmach down!,All we have to do is go and get it out and within a week or so she will be fully active again!" They all huped and and yelled with excitement and Angel ran over and kissed Soda, what made her do that she had no clue then squzzed him close to her! "Can i see her?" Soda asked! Breakeing the grip that Angel had on him! "Sure right this way!" He followed the doctor in and began to tear up again! All those tubes giveing her blood, food, water,IV's! She looked like a computer! With so many cords to help her run! He couldn't bare it any longer! The doctor turned around to see him put a ring box back in his pocket and turn and walk out!   
The nurse told them it would a while and promised Soda that as soon as it was over no matter what time to call him! They all went home and came up with a little plan called PAY-BACK!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review! Later. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing's changed. I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They all sat by the phone waiting for all of them!!! Two-bit Johnny, everyone! It was 3:45, in the mornig when the phone rang! "Hello?!",Soda answered! "Hi umm yes she all done if you'd like to come in and see her then come on over ok?' "Yeah,ok thanks!" "Let's go see her!!!" When they arrived at the hospital she was sitting up and the first thing she saw when Soda walked in was a huge teddy bear almostas big as her holding a huge bag of gummie bears!!! " SODA!!!", he ran up and kissed her gently on the forehead and sat the bear on the end of her bed! "Hay doll face what's up?!",Johnny asked with the happiest look in the world on his face that she was all right! They all went and found some cairs to sitt with her in her room! "I can't belive your alright Jade i don't know what i'd do with my best friend being paralyzied!", Angel said with a giggle! "I'm glad you feel that way about!" Jade said with a bit of sarcasm! They were told when they came in that she'd be able to go home in 2 days! And for those days they stayed with her! They went out and brought back food from Buger King and all those other places but Soda stayed with her! They didn't know what they talked about, but at this point they didn't care! All they cared was that Jade was alright! When they brought her home Joe and Ponyboy had a huge sign that said,WELCOME JADE!!! And she loved it but Soda and Dally weren't there! About 45min later they pulled up and Soda had made her a CD, with one of her favorite songs "What You Need!"! And she was so happy he webt and put it in the stero and blared it! He asked her to dance and he helped her to her feet, Darry said she didn't need to on her feet! But she got up by herself and danced with Soda! Angel keep trying to show Johnny how to dance, But he just wasn't geting it! Dally and Ponyboy were being stupid and were yelling over the musib how they couldn't dance! Joe asked Johnny if he could dance with Angel since he didn't want to, he said that was fine! So in the end Angel and Joe danceed together! And they all forgot all about what had happened to Jade and had a great time!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review. Later. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing's changed! I OWN NO ONE BUT JADE!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jade's suspention was over and she was going back to school! Katie was so mad that Jade was still alive but intended to change that, untill in the girls locker room Angel broke Katie's jaw cuz she wouldn't shut up about how fun it was to beat up Jade! Katie tried to tell everyone that she beat Jade, but no one belived her! Even her friends called her a liar! Soda wouldn't show his feelings for Jade that he still had! And there was something different about her! But he kept it to himself! Every day after school Jade would come home and blare her CD that Soda gave her! And everyone wished he hadn't given it to her cuz they all were getting tiered of hearing it! Jade was fine every thing was perfect except all th nightmares she'd have about them doing that to her all over again! So every so often Soda would sleep in the room with her if she had a dream like that again  
  
The next day at school there was another fight between Katie abd Jade in the cafetreia and thank the lord that Soda was in there when it happened to help her out! "So, how you doing greaser?", Katie asked comeing up and sitting with Jade! "Bite me!" "No, i'd much rather BEAT you then BITE you!", she said with a laugh! "Hay look over there Soda, Katie's by Jade!" Soda turned around to only see Jade jump acroos the table onto Katie! "Jade NOOO!!!" Screamed Soda droping everything in his hands to run over and get Jade off of Katie! "I KILL YOU SOC AND I SWEAR NOT EVEN GOD COULD HELP YOU!!! YOU BEST WATCH YOUR BACK CUZ I WILL MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT!!!!!", Jade yelled as Soda dragged her out of the cafeteria! "Whats wrong with you your not fully held up and here you are getting into another fight! Was your brain effected in to damage to Jade!!!",as Soda yelled at her, in the hallway, makeing a huge camotion, big enough to where one in the hallway stoped to stare at them!!! "No it wasn't but you know i'm tiered of you bossing me around i'm not a little girl! i can handle myself! And i don't want to tell you again but... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!,she screamed at th top of her lungs! She turned to walk away from him, when he grabbed her the arm and right in the middle of the hallway kissed her!!! How ever long it went on they both had no idea but they never wanted it to end!!! They both secretly wished time would stand still and they could live in that moment to forever! When the princple came walking up and saw them, she then told everyone to stand back and leave them alone! Katie stormed up and was fixing to hit Jade When Angel and Johnny came up, Angel grab Katie by her hair and slung her away! Then they both made a complite circle around Jade and Soda and started to laugh! Angel taped Jade and She turnd around for a second! "SO umm, Jade i gusse this means your back together with Soda?" "I don't know...!" She kissed him one last time! Turned around and said "YES!"! And then everyone in the hallway cheered! But the peolpe makeing the loudest noise was Darry,Dally,Ponyboy,Joe,Angel,Two-bit,Jonny, and their school princple!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review! Later. 


End file.
